I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound reproducing device, particularly those capable of reproducing sounds from a record disc, having a plurality of record grooves.
II. Description of the Prior Art
To provide simplified sound reproducing devices comprising electrical circuit or circuits, capable of selectively reproducing recorded items from a record disc having a plurality of record grooves is known. Examples of such devices are Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 53819/1976, Japanese Un-Examined Patent Publication No. 130808/1981 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,177.
The manufacture of simplified sound reproducing devices which mechanically select and reproduce the sounds recorded on a record disc having a plurality of record grooves is also known (Japanese Patent No. 838808).
Because the reproducing stylus severely impinges on the record disc in the conventional devices having electrical circuits, sound reproducing devices of conventional design can damage both the record disc and the reproduction stylus. Such designs allow the stylus to jump, precluding exact selection of the record groove to be reproduced. Similarly, where selection of recorded sounds is accomplished mechanically, severe impinging of the reproducing stylus onto the record disc can damage the record disc and the stylus. Since the stylus force is imparted by a stylus pressure spring urging the stylus toward the turn table it has been almost impossible to make fine adjustments in the stylus force and to reproduce the recorded sounds with correct sound quality in a manner which permits the stylus to respond to undulations in the record surface.